Suspire
by Eurydice Anstice
Summary: Sabrina discovered she liked vampires, or maybe it was just the one. Things happened after the apocalypse came and Sabrina might not let this one go like she had to with all the others. Or, the hazy smut fic vampire lovers wanted when Sabrina was trekking through the woods with the three guardians of the Unholy Regalia. Two-Shot. Complete.
1. I, the monarch, had power to kill—yet, s

Cross posted onto Ao3 and Quotev under the same name.

Beware of major spoilers for season 3!

Warnings: Blood and gore, explicit scenes that you have to squint to see, vampires are their own warning.

* * *

Sabrina is standing when she counts the silver pieces. Back straight and mind buzzing and tangled, with worry that something else could and will go wrong. Like being being a few pieces short of the full bag. No, she is so not making a dig at herself.

Being worn thin and tired and just so done with the bullshit made her less cautious.

Less aware of the dangers standing right behind her.

Until she wasn't aware of anything at all except for the burning need to answer and to please the man standing at her back.

It was hazy at first. And like everything else in her life it quickly ended in pain. Such as one being in the side of her neck.

And she's furious but once she finally leaves she feels victorious with her final piece of the Unholy Regalia.

...

She still remembers the feeling of his teeth in her neck, how gentle he tried to be despite how starved he must have been.

She ignores the spark of attraction she feels just like she ignores the heartache she gets when she see's Roz and Harvey look so happy together. Just like she ignores how much she misses kissing Nick, and how badly she misses who he was before.

...

The next time she see's the guardian of the silver pieces, it's after the world went to shit.

Her attraction rears it's head like how she wishes he would rear his between her legs. It's more mortifying when he catches her watching him. But his amused and albeit pleased expression was... charming.

He began keeping nearer to her since then. To better protect his silver pieces her mind weakly defends.

During the dark period between 2 and 3am at night Sabrina stays awake by the fire. She's tired and worn and rubbed raw at everything that has happened. At how she has no one to go to, to help her and say you aren't alone.

He comes to her side and after a few minutes he rests his hand on her shoulder. His hand is heavy and it grounds her into the moment.

But it also sparks the flair between her legs. The time she had since he had her blood in his mouth hasn't dampened the strength of the memory any. Nor the reactions she's recently come to discover and accept. Having him so close hasn't helped matters such as those.

His hand tightens in a brief show of comfort and he draws back. But Sabrina's curious and she was never one to listen to reason and once she wants something she'll find a way to get it.

Which is why her hand is gripping his wrist like he'll up and die like everyone else has. Which is ridiculous he's a vampire.

The reminder made the spot between her thighs thrum.

And then he's down on his knees in front of her. His hands holding her sides while he devours her mouth.

She feels the protrusion of his pointed teeth that were once in her neck.

And Sabrina is tugging on his clothes, tugging on him, down,down, down, till he is pressed flush against her. She has no space left to breathe, but with his mouth on hers, his devouring kisses so much better than Nick's ever were, and his hands gripping her hips, she doesn't need it.

She tilts her head back eyes closed begging, pleading, wanting, without words and doesn't see his need, his bared teeth, as he leans in. But he doesn't, because he can't.

But then like a strike of lightning he realizes what can be done.

He takes his nail and drags it across the base of his throat, blood dribbles down into several small rivers.

Sabrina's mouth is bloody and she can't stop and he couldn't pull her away even if he wanted to.

When he finally does it's to bury his teeth into her neck. It drags them both bloodily to a peak.

The sky is a bright red when the sun finally rises. The two unmoving figures laid entwined in the grass by a dying fire.

Sabrina wakes and lays wrapped in his arms and tongues the sharp fangs she now has and closes her eyes again to sleep.

Because she chose, and fuck the consequences, she won't let him go.


	2. Regain'd my freedom with a sigh

Going back was almost impossible. Not because of the chance of the egg possibly failing and obliterating her from existence. But because she was leaving Ambrose behind.And Vladher mind unhelpfully adds.

She can see him in the corner of her eye watching her. And suddenly all she wants is to crawl back into his arms.

Being back with family after the whole...thingis nice. More than nice actually, it's perfect. Despite worshiping a new Goddess it's almost like nothing's changed.

Having to explain to her Aunties about her change in diet and how it happened gets her grounded for the rest of her now unnatural life was worth itbecause they were alive and not laying dead in the basement or in the ground.

After a while things fall back into routine between cheerleading, the academy, high school, and her friends when they all can spare the time. She and Nick are... not exactly avoiding each other but they talk. And it's nice.

But not perfect.

Because in the back of her mind she misses Vlad just that small bit. And it's ridiculous because she knows exactly where to find him. But the Vlad of this time wasn't there with her after the apocalypse, he wasn'therVlad.

It took nearly a year before she could finally decide she wanted to see him.

Physically, the place didn't look any different. Just herself and the budding hope she brings scents the room.Lasttime she couldn't smell the blood.

And he's there, laying in the sarcophagus, with the lid down against the wall. He is skin and flesh instead of bones and he's the best thing she's ever saw in a year, second only to seeing her family alive.

Tips of her fingers trace the edge of his eyebrow down his cheeks to his jaw.

Her wrist is snatched in a death grip while he sits up and Vlad is staring at her. His expression puzzled.

Blood is lives isn't it?so Sabrina takes a thumb nail and mimics what he had done over a year ago and drags a cut at the hollow of her throat and smiles a small smile revealing elongated teeth.

His expression turns from puzzled to curious, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. And he leans down sealing his mouth over the wound. She can feel each swipe of his tongue and the brush of his sharpened teeth and it warms her.

He's wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer until she can get no closer unless she was to crawl into his lap.

In pure Sabrina style, that's exactly what she does.

He mouths up her neck and bites down, and her hands are tangled in his hair, and his are gripping her hips. No space left to breathe between them.

And so she decides she'll keep him. Because being wrapped in his arms makes her feel utterly safe for the first time since he'd last held her.


End file.
